This invention deals with a game for teaching children colors and other delineated media in a pleasantly competitive and enjoyable game environment. Recognizing and matching colors is an important preschool activity. It would be accordingly desirable to combine such activity in a game environment such that the learning of such colors is more enjoyable and so as to provide an activity game which includes a teaching function. While the general concept of utilizing color to control movement of game pieces such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,264 is known, there remains a need for a simple and yet instructive game which includes such concept in a new and interestingly different manner.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a game in which color or other delineated media is utilized as the mechanism for controlling the movement of game pieces.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a game of the aforementioned type which is simple to learn and fun to play and which teaches recognition and matching of various delineated media such as color to preschool children.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a game including a pair of similar game pieces wherein each piece includes a plurality of differently colored lengthwise extending segments and selection means for selecting a particular color such that the moves of the game pieces with respect to each other and a playing surface may be carried out by positioning the same colored segments of opposed game pieces laterally adjacent each other. In this regard the game pieces are positioned side by side while facing in opposite directions upon a board or similar playing surface having a goal for each of the game pieces at respective ends thereof. The first piece to reach its goal after a series of moves controlled in the above explained manner wins the game.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.